The Troublesome Terror Tales Part 2: Wandering Soldier
by raingirl777
Summary: Part 2 of The Troublesome Terror Tales. Possibly, one more to follow?- Rebecca Phantomhive and Rebecca Mason are the greatest of friends. What will happen when they become lost in the great city of London? -Just a cute drabble series I decided to write. This might (?) be a intro. to characters in a future story... Maybe?


Rebecca sat next to her friend, Rebecca Mason, or as everyone chose to call her, Becky. At the moment, they were playing with dolls in Becky's room. Her maid dropped by every now and then to see how they were doing while their parents discussed important matters. The two girls got along considerably well as they saw each other quite often. The Mason manor resided on a large hill outside of London and was surrounded by apple trees. Her parents first met Becky's when they were young and had just recently been on their honeymoon. Both of the girl's mothers shared common interests, and so did their fathers. Thus the two girls began to get to know each other and eventually became friends.

"Becca, have you ever seen a soldier?" Becky was holding a small, wooden figurine that had been painted entirely by hand. Clearly, it was a soldier with a deep red jacket and a musket. Becca looked over at her quizzically.

"Yes; why do wish to know…?" The girl leaned towards her friend as to show that she was listening.

"Well, I never have. I was wondering what they were like. If they went on adventures such as heroes in adventure novels do. Or if they go as they please just to save people in need." She nodded her head enthusiastically with a glimmer in her cerulean eyes. Becca avoided her gaze then returned to eye contact after some brief hesitation.

"They do not have the benefits that you describe. They are under orders of the queen to go where she deem it necessary. All of the people in poverty or disaster do not always come out alive. It's a harsh reality, but it is the truth. Soldiers do not have much choice at all where they go or what they do. It depends solely on their rank and authority…" At this, Becky became very sad and looked down at her lap.

"So I suppose they aren't as mighty and heroic as I have heard." Becca waved her hands back and forth in front of her.

"No, Becky, they do plenty of good! Every day they save lives. They just don't have much freedom is all… Heh." A sheepish smile appeared on the Phantomhive's face. Becky looked up at her as she wiped the tears that were prickling from the back of her eyes. The brunette then smiled.

"Well, as long as they are helping others I am happy. I wish I had that kind of power…" Becca placed her chin in her palm for a moment, deep in thought. When realization hit, the girl jumped up in excitement.

"I know what! My father once told me of the wonders that a doctor could perform. In a way, they are soldiers themselves. Every day they are saving another life! So why not become a doctor or nurse? My great auntie was once a great doctor in the field when my father was just a young lad. I wish she were still alive so you could speak to her…" Becca glanced at her own shoes for a moment. "I never knew her, but from what people said about her I believe she was a very nice lady."

"I'm sure she was! And you know what…?" Becky grasped Becca's hands. "You, my dear friend, have given me inspiration! Do you want to go to the library and study with me?" Becca smiled at her friend's eagerness and nodded.

"Sure!"

"**The Troublesome Terror Tales"**

**Part 2**

**Wandering Soldier**

"Where are we going, mother?" Elizabeth Phantomhive smiled as she led her daughter through the crowded streets of London. Along with them, the Masons had followed in another carriage.

"Your father and Mr. Mason need to go over some business with a few other men. They are supposed to meet them at a local restaurant. We do not want to be a bother; now, do we? We ladies are going to go on a bit of a shopping spree. Will that not be fun?" She smiled at the thought as her daughter secretly frowned. To be honest, Becca absolutely loathed the rules of being a lady. She would much rather be out and about catching fat toads and playing in the mud, but she did not want to disappoint her mother and friends… Becca smiled and nodded as to be polite.

The four of them entered a store and began looking at the large quantity of merchandise the business had to offer. Mrs. Mason and Elizabeth began rummaging through the piles of fabric, attempting to find the richest silk they had to offer. When they were finally finished rummaging around, the two ladies told their daughters to go up to the woman up front to be measured. Mrs. Mason then looked over at Elizabeth.

"Would it not be better to have our private designers construct dresses for us? It is not certain this establishment will supply such skilled work as they do…" The woman leaned over and whispered into the other's ear. Lizzie glanced over and grinned.

"Don't be silly, Rachel! Anything that looks good is worth the money, and plus I've heard loads of my lady friends saying they do astonishing work. Trust me; this is a good business to go to in need for clothing." The next two hours were spent being measured and holding varieties of fabric up to the girl's faces, attempting to find the perfect dress. By the end of it, Rebecca felt as if she was going to faint from standing too long. This trip had been a large reminder of why she hated the ways of a woman. Once the two oldest women began to talk to the cashier about pay, Becca walked quietly over to Becky and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the establishment.

"…! Where are we going!?" The girl looked at her friend, confused. Becca smiled back at her as they walked along the cobblestone path.

"I wanted to show you some bicycles in a store a few blocks down! There is this beautiful one that is a pure cherry red!" Her grin grew even wider, but all of a sudden Becky stopped.

"I don't think we should do this. Mother says it is dangerous to go off by one's self…" She pleaded for them to go back.

"We'll eventually have to leave the nest someday, Becky. Where is the harm in having some practice? And besides, you have me, so you are not all by your lonesome…! Have some courage!" Becky was hesitant for a moment, but then nodded as to say she had come with an agreement with herself.

"Alright; let us go." She smiled and the two girl's went on their way…

**xXx**

"Will the price be to your liking, Ma'am?" The large, portly woman asked Elizabeth. Lizzie nodded her head and smiled sweetly.

"Indeed. I will be awaiting your call." She then turned to her friend and looked around for the girls. "Girl's it is time to go home… It is no time to play fun and games." Elizabeth and Rachel looked the store all over, but were unable to find the children. That is when panic began to set in, and Rachel nearly fainted. Lizzie caught her just in time, and the woman was luckily able to still stay conscious.

"Where could they have gone, Lizzie!? They were here not a minute ago!" Rachel looked to her friend in desperation, grasping for some kind of answer that would lead them to their daughters.

"No need to worry. We will find them! Now, come along; there is no time to make haste!" Lizzie stood Rachel up and began leading her out of the store in search for their lost children…

**xXx**

"This was horrible idea. I can't believe you dragged me into this…!" Becky verbally attacked Becca as they walked down another street. Rebecca looked back at her in an apologetic way, knowing that her friend was angry. Becky never did grow mad at someone for an illogical reason, and in this situation it was to be expected.

They had been wandering through the London streets for hours. After they had visited the store with the bikes, the girl's had decided to turn to go back to where the mothers were, but they could not find the way. It just so happened that the bicycle store was just at the center of a cross section. The buildings around them all looked the same. Forgetting the way they came, the girls decided to take a path to their left. It had led to nowhere, and evidently they became lost once again. That was where they were now.

The two of them stopped and sat on a curb to catch their breath. At first, Becky refused, saying that it was un lady-like. After a few minutes of standing there, Becky finally gave in and sat next to her friend. There was complete silence between them, but it was soon interrupted by Becca.

"I'm sorry, Becky. I should have never pushed you into coming along with me. If I hadn't, we would have never been in this mess…" Becca sighed and looked over at her friend, who refused to look at her. "Could you ever forgive me…?"

"Maybe once we are both home and everything is back to normal…" She huffed. Becca smiled and looked up at the stars that were beginning to shine from the sunset. From where they were sitting, the sun was peeking just above the horizon. It was a deep orange that soothed the young Phantomhive's soul despite the situation that the two of them were in. It gave her a feel of reassurance that everything would be alright.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a low, feral growl that sent a shiver down both of the girl's spines. Looking over, they could see a large dog perched upon some broken crates across the street. It snarled and jumped off the boxes to land not ten feet from them. Neither girl had the courage to breath they were so terrified. When the dog came lashing out for them, Becky cringed as Becca clung to her for dear life. Just before its jaws sunk around their throats, a man jumped before it and kicked it away with his large boot. He then shooed it off and turned to the girls once it had retreated.

"Thank god you young ladies aren't hurt." He was a scottsman with a deep accent. His overall appearance was gruff, but one look into his eyes gave you the feeling of being safe. Becky had begun crying, apologizing about looking indecent. He was trying to calm her as Becca watched from a few feet away.

"Are you alright…?" Becca looked up to see a boy probably around the same age as she was. He looked like the man that had saved them, so he was more than likely the man's son. No she was positive that he was; they had the same eyes. He smiled at her in a calming way that made her slightly blush and nod mindlessly. The girl suddenly became very shy.

"Yes; thank you…"

"There you are!" Everyone turned to see Elizabeth and Rachel running towards them, grinning in glee. Once they had reached them, they hugged the girls with silent tears running down their cheeks.

"I'm so glad you are safe…" Rachel wept into her daughter's straight, dark brown hair, dampening it.

"Mother, this man saved us from a ferocious beast!"

"What!?" She pulled away slightly so that her daughter could explain. She told them all about becoming lost and how the dog had lunged out for them, being rescued just in time. Rachel smiled while standing to face the man. "Thank you, kind sir, we are forever in your debt." Elizabeth then joined her.

"As am I…" The man looked astounded and laughed in embarrassment.

"There is no need. I was simply doing my duty…" He smiled sheepishly.

"Again, thank you. Sadly, we must be going now. It was a pleasure to meet you… Come along." Elizabeth said and bowed slightly to the man. She then turned to Becca and began to lead her back to the carriages that they had arrived in. Rachel and Becky followed closely behind them.

Once they had left, the boy continued to look at where they had rounded the corner. It was almost dark now, yet the boy wanted to stay and feel the warm breeze forever.

"I wonder, father, what were their names…?" The last twinkle of light shimmered in his bright blue eyes as he the gazed at the sun. His father came up from behind him and patted his dirty blonde hair that was just like his.

"It doesn't matter anymore, son. We'll probably never see them again." He smiled and then began walking to his own home. "Let's go home, Monroe." His father walked up the street as he looked at the sunset for once last time.

"Alright." His brow furrowed in disappointment as he closed his eyes. 'But what was her name…?'

**xXx**

Ever since they had been saved, Becky had been talking not stop about it even though Becca had been right there with her. They were now riding in carriage, safely on their way back home to the mansion. Their mothers spoke to one another as the girls chatted.

"Did you see his coat, Rebecca? It was red! That man who saved us was a soldier." Becca smiled at her friend's excitement then began to think back to the incident with the dog… 'That boy, who was he?'

**xXx**

**(A.N.)** Oh my god! This is the longest story/ chapter I have ever wrote. Usually the highest I will go is around 1,000 or 1,200, but this time I made it to 2,277 excluding the author's note! :D I'm so happy! I love it when I have wrote a lot of material; it makes me feel accomplished. I have been working on this on and off for two weeks, and I believe it turned out very good. I hope to hear your feedback. Please REVIEW! :D

~Raingirl777


End file.
